Kim Donghan
|birthday = July 3, 1998 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 181cm |weight = 67kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram 1 Official Instagram 2 |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Fan Cafe |final_placement = 4th |class = B }}Kim Donghan (김동한) is currently an idol under OUI Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #29 on episode 10 and was eliminated. Career & History Before Produce 101, Donghan was a part of the dance groups,"The Face" and "DOB". During Produce 101, Donghan represented OUI Entertainment as a trainee. After the show, he decided to join other Produce 101 Trainees in the project group JBJ under FAVE Entertainment and CJ E&M. JBJ Disbanded in April 2018, allowing Donghan to return to OUI and debut as a solo artist. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "I Know You Know" (2017) JBJ Albums * Fantasy (2017) * True Colors (2018) * New Moon (2018) Singles * "Fantasy" (2017) * "My Flower" (꽃이야) (2018) * "Call Your Name" (부를게) (2018) Solo * D-Day (2018) Concerts Solo Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) JBJ * Fantasy (2017) * My Flower (2018) * Call Your Name (2018) * Just Be Stars (2018) Solo * Sunset (2018) * Good Night Kiss (2018) Appearances * Sunmi - Full Moon (2014) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Just Be Joyful (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) Gallery Promotional Solo Kim Donghan D-Day.jpg|''D-Day'' Kim Donghan DNight Teaser.jpg|''D-Night'' (teaser) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 1.jpg|''D-Night'' (1) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 2.jpg|''D-Night'' (2) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 3.jpg|''D-Night'' (3) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 4.jpg|''D-Night'' (4) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 5.jpg|''D-Night'' (5) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 6.jpg|''D-Night'' (6) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 7.jpg|''D-Night'' (7) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 8.jpg|''D-Night'' (8) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 9.jpg|''D-Night'' (9) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 10.jpg|''D-Night'' (10) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 11.jpg|''D-Night'' (11) Kim Donghan DNight Promo 12.jpg|''D-Night'' (12) Kim Donghan Day & Night Day Poster.jpg|''Dany & Night'' Kim Donghan D Story Promo 1.jpg|''D-Story'' JBJ Kim Donghan New Moon.jpg|''New Moon'' Kim Donghan True Colors.jpg|''True Colors'' Kim Donghan Fantasy.png|''Fantasy'' Produce 101 Kim Donghan Produce 101.jpg Kim Donghan Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Donghan Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Donghan Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Donghan Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 위ㅣ김동한ㅣ검은 도복의 대구 싸나이 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김동한 (위) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김동한 (위) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ장대현(위) vs 김동한(위) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 OUI 김동한, 장대현, 조성욱 ♬피 땀 눈물 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동한 - EXO ♬CALL ME BABY 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Call Me Baby Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동한 - Ed Sheeran ♬Shape of You @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Shape of You Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동한 - 월하소년(月下少年) ♬I Know You Know @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|I Know You Know Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:JBJ Category:Soloist